Haagenti
Haagenti is now a vestige but was once the patron goddess of minotaurs. Haagenti was kin to Grolantor and when she had heard Thrym was looking for a bride she disguised herself as a beautiful Frost Giant. Thrym fell in love with her and the two had children within the year, two powerful twin sons. Years later Thrym found himself alone again and decided to test all of his children (prior to the disastrous wedding to Freyja of course) and he decided the child that could best him would one day become his heir (an honor that went to Skadi, though she did not want it). When he came to where Haagenti lived he arrived at a small pasture and saw her herding cows. Disgusted by her true form he went to strike her down, only to be stopped by two ugly creatures that he soon realized were his own sons. With the full breadth of his contempt and a little bit of reluctant mercy he turned them into beasts like the cattle they raised, as a reminder to his followers that beauty can be a lie. This is said to be the origin of the minotaurs. Haagenti felt guilty that her trickery had disgraced the idea of beauty for Thrym, but his curse had left her with permanent shame as well, which reflected upon her children, the minotaurs. She roamed the planes looking for a place without beauty and her followers slowly abandoned her as she could not bear to look at them. Baphomet would later supplant her followers by showing them that they had value beyond physical attributes. She appears when summoned on a giant icicle that rises from the ground in the form of a winged white minotaur. Haagenti's vestige makes binders acutely aware of each one of their physical flaws. Their appearance does not change but they feel ugly now. In addition they are bashful in the presence of beautiful beings or may feel ashamed to be seen by a beautiful creature. As there is beauty in all things to many different people, it is hard to maintain this vestige for most. Terms of Binding She can only be summoned by one who speaks giant or one who is Large. Abilities of Haagenti's Vestige Confusing Touch: You can confuse by touch. The target of your touch attack must succeed on a Wisdom save or become confused for 1 round per three effective binder levels you possess. When you attain an effective binder level of 19th, this ability functions as a maze spell. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Immunity to Transformation: No mortal magic can permanently affect your form while you are bound to Haagenti. Effects such as polymorph or petrification might force you into a new shape, but at the start of your next turn, you can immediately resume your normal form as a free action. You remain affected by such effects only when you choose to do so. Shield Proficiency: You are proficient with shields, including tower shields. Weapon Proficiency: You are proficient with the battleaxe, greataxe, handaxe, and throwing axe. Category:Vestige Category:Dead Powers Category:Gods